ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters References (Video Games)
This is a collection of Ghostbusters Tributes, Spoofs, & References that have appeared in various video games in the years since the release of Ghostbusters (from 1984 to the present). The items that appear below, while significant, do not warrant their own articles, hence why they appear here. This collection is but one of many here at the Ghostbusters Wiki. Please consult the main Ghostbusters Tributes, Spoofs, & References page for the full index of articles. A concerted effort has been made to present the information in chronological order. All data that has been verified will include images and/or a video clip link. If you wish to add a reference to this article, please provide an image or video (cued up to the reference, or with a timestamp notation) to back it up. An image uploaded to the Wiki is preferred due to the likelihood of video takedowns (especially on YouTube). Any reference without an image or video to verify may be removed from this article in the future. Items in need of an image, video, or some kind of reference have the "Citation Needed" notation. Video Games * The Three Stooges (1989, Nintendo Entertainment System only) - The game features a phony title screen saying "Ghostbusters II" with the No Ghost logo (a tweaked GB1 logo actually). The three stooges soon appear in front of it and say "Hey, fellas, we're in the wrong game... Hey, this looks like a kid's game... You imbeciles." - followed by sounds of them bonking each other on the head. Then the Ghostbusters II screen fades out and the real title screen appears. This game has been released on many different systems, but only the NES version published by Activision contains the Ghostbusters II screen. A lot of the other versions contains the same joke, but with a different phony title screen. (Watch Video Clip) stoogesgame01.gif stoogesgame02.gif * Luigi's Mansion (2001, Nintendo GameCube) - The overall premise consists of Luigi having to save his brother Mario from King Boo while exploring a haunted mansion and helping an eccentric scientist/ghost hunter named Professor Elvin Gadd recapture his escaped Portrait Ghosts. Luigi captures ghosts by stunning them with his flashlight and then sucking them up in the Poltergust 3000, which acts like a combination of the Proton Pack and ghost trap. When a Portrait Ghost is captured, it is inserted into a machine called the Ghost Portrificationizer, which is similar in function to the Containment Unit, except the captured ghosts are forced through the machine to be imprisoned in portraits rather than being imprisoned in the machine itself. ** ABC News asked Shigeru Miyamoto, the renowned creator of "Super Mario Bros.", about the "Ghostbusters vibe" the game has in a 2013 interview. Miyamoto replied, I am a fan of "Ghostbusters." That wasn't the inspiration for the original "Luigi's Mansion." In fact, when we were developing the original "Luigi's Mansion," we were taking care as a team, even though that wasn't our original inspiration, to make sure that people didn't just assume that that was what we were trying to do. ABC News: 'Mario' Creator Explores 'Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon' (March 24, 2013) * Ghosthunter (2004, PlayStation 2) - The protagonist Lazarus Jones, who is voiced by Rob Paulsen, resembles Eduardo Rivera; the grenade that Lazarus uses to trap ghosts with bears a slight resemblance to the trap used on Extreme Ghostbusters; and the main antagonist Lord Hawksmoor is similar to Vigo. GhosthunterPS2GameLazarusJones.jpg|Lazarus Jones GhosthunterPS2GameGrenade.jpg|Grenade (from 22:28 in Gameplay Video) GhosthunterPS2GameLordHawksmoor.jpg|Lord Hawksmoor * Ben 10: Protector of Earth (2007, multiple platforms) - Before the boss battle with Ghostfreak, the alien tells Ben to behold the form of his destruction, which could be an homage to Gozer's line of "Choose the form of the Destructor." (Watch Video Clip) Ben10ProtectorOfEarthGame.jpg| * Ghost Town (2009, online) - A flash app game created by Siena for Facebook which shares common concepts about trapping ghosts. Players would go around collecting candy and fighting zombies. Players could also rid houses of ghosts with various methods that were sold at Henry's Traps (an in-game shop). GhostTown.png|"Energy Surgebox" looks a lot like a Ghost Trap * YoVille (2009, online) - This online game by Zynga has a "Ghost Hunter" mini job which sees the player busting ghosts with a flashlight (ala Luigi's Mansion). In Facebook Feed posts, the icon for the job is a red-haired girl wearing a tan Ghostbusters-esque uniform. YovilleGB.png|Ghost Hunter Job News Feed Icon * Mafia II (2010, multiple platforms) - An exact copy of Hook & Ladder #8 (the New York firehouse used for exterior of Ghostbusters headquarters in both films) is located on the east side of the game's version of Central Park. The Shandor Building also appears elsewhere in the game's world. (Watch Video Clip - credit: Ghostbusters News) Mafia2Firehouse.jpg|Firehouse Mafia2ShandorBuilding.jpg|Shandor Building * No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (2010, Nintendo Wii) - Travis Touchdown says "Time for some pro bono ghostbusting" before he fights the 24th ranked assassin, Matt Helms. (Watch Video Clip) NoMoreHeroes2.jpg| * LittleBigPlanet 2 (2011, PlayStation 3) - There is a pin that you can earn called "DO Cross The Streams", a reference to Egon's line, "Don't cross the streams". LittleBigPlanet Wiki: LittleBigPlanet 2 Pins * Stacking (2011, PlayStation 3) - The very first task you have to take in this downloadable game from Double Fine Productions is to help the Gate Keeper find the Key Master so that the gate can be opened. stacking1.jpg| stacking2.jpg| * The Darkness II (2012, multiple platforms) - You can unlock a trophy/achievement called "Should Have Called 555-2368..." which is a reference to the phone number that was used in the commercial in Ghostbusters. PlaystationTrophies.org XboxAchievements.com * Retro City Rampage (2012, multiple platforms) - One of the buildings featured in the game is modeled after the firehouse and has a sign out front that says "Go-Go Busters". It also has a car based on Ecto-1, a weapon that acts like a proton pack, and a parody of Ray Stantz who "busted a nut...in a botanical sense, of course." Retro City Rampage Wiki: The Real Go-Go-Ghostbusters Storyline Ghostbusters News: Retro City Rampage Includes the Go-Go Busters Firehouse (October 12, 2012) Ghostbusters News: Retro City Rampage to Feature Ecto + Proton Pack Inspired Weapon (March 3, 2012) (Watch The Real Go-Go Busters Mission Video) RetroCityRampage01.jpg| RetroCityRampage02.jpg| RetroCityRampage03.jpg| RetroCityRampage04.jpg| RetroCityRampage05.jpg| RetroCityRampage06.jpg| RetroCityRampage07.jpg| * Where's My Perry? (2012, Mobile) - Based on the secret agent character from Phineas & Ferb, Level 1-8 is called "Cross The Steams". This level is available in the free version of the game. Wheres My Perry Cross The Streams Level.jpg|The "Cross The Steams" level * Plants vs. Zombies 2 (2013, multiple platforms) - A item based on a Ghost trap called a "Infi-nut" which is unlocked on level "Far Future - Day 13". The Costumed version adds a trap below the wall-nut (note the costume is China exclusive). PlantsvsZombies2InfinutCostume.png| * Family Guy: The Quest For Stuff (2014, Mobile) - From October 2, 2014 to November 7, 2014, this online mobile game held a "Ghostbusters Event" Halloween special update which included new costumes, characters, prizes and buildings. Peter Griffin and his friend were all decked out in Ghostbusters costumes. Family Guy: The Quest for Stuff Wiki: Ghostbusters: Quahog's Halloween 2014 Family_Guy_Quest_For_Stuff_GB_Title_Screen_(Oct._2014).png|Ghostbusters Update Title Screen (Oct. 2014) * Minecraft Story Mode: Season 1 (2015, multiple platforms) - This series from Telltale Games features a Ghostbusters reference near the end of Episode 1. The group comes upon a staircase, and when one character asks, "Where do these stairs go", the player's character is given some options on how to respond. One choice is, "They go up". This replicates a conversation between Ray and Peter in the original Ghostbusters film. (Watch Video Clip) MinecraftStoryModeS1E1Img1.jpg| MinecraftStoryModeS1E1Img2.jpg| MinecraftStoryModeS1E1Img3.jpg| * Injustice 2 (2017, multiple platforms) - One of Red Hood's opening dialogue lines is "I ain't afraid of no ghost." (Watch Video Clip) * LEGO Incredibles 2 '''(2018, multiple platforms) - In the residential neighborhood of the hub city, one can spot the creative repurposing of the firehouse from the two LEGO Dimensions levels with some minor cosmetic changes. LEGOIncredibles2GBReferenceFirehouse.jpg| * '''Crossing Souls (2018, multiple platforms) - Set in 1986, a Ghostbusters poster can be seen on Chris' bedroom wall within the opening moments of the game. CrossingSoulsVideoGame.jpg|Poster on wall of top right room (gameplay video) See Also * Ghostbusters Tributes, Spoofs, %26 References * Ghostbusters Cameos References Category:Tributes, Spoofs, & References